


夏天

by Faith_CL



Category: Political RPF, Political RPF - Russian 21st c.
Genre: M/M, 乌拉尔组
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:35:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28027125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faith_CL/pseuds/Faith_CL
Summary: 清风吹不停，在茂密的山楂树下~~（授权翻译，感谢原文的天使太太，笔芯
Relationships: Dmitry Kobylkin/Vladimir Yakushev
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	夏天

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Летний](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/725001) by Baron_fon_zell. 



> 作者注：  
> 科贝尔金和亚库舍夫在少年时的相遇是略微AU的部分，为了剧情氛围添加的私设。  
> 所有的故事都是作者自己的想象，与现实无关。  
> 感谢这些美好的人给予的灵感。
> 
> 译者注： 该文的翻译过程为：俄语机翻成英语，英语人翻成汉语（因为俄语机翻成汉语实在是不说人话）。然而俄语一窍不通，英语也是蹩脚的半吊子。参考着几个翻译平台的机翻折腾出了最终的这篇译文。难免与原文有着诸多的细节出入和不准确，鉴于本人文笔有限整体观感也是一般，还望读者见谅。（卑微）  
> 文中米佳和沃瓦分别是科贝尔金和亚库舍夫的小名，原文其实用的是季玛和瓦洛佳，但是由于姐妹和我都觉得违和感太强容易串戏…就统一换了另外的小名（反正俄语名字对应的昵称有很多，都是一个意思）。有一处提到的季玛指的是阿图霍夫。
> 
> （过了半年决定在ao3安家之后我才把这篇翻译搬运过来

1988年  
在夏季，白昼总会更长一些，尤其是在北方这里。晚上十一点才开始降临的夜幕仅在五小时后便又会被晨光拨开。而现在，巨大深沉的红日正静静地坠向地平线。森林中凉意渐增。傍晚的露珠悄然滴落。热气消退后，蚊虫敏锐地感受到了清凉，纷纷从杂草中钻出。  
“妈的！”沃瓦骂着，猛地抬手拍死了一只正在他手上作祟的蚊子，接着他闪身躲进从一小堆火焰中升起的烟中，浓烟熏得他不得不紧眯起双眼，但也驱散了嚣张的飞虫，解除了虫子对于全身的包围。  
他打开背包，取出了包裹在旧报纸中的面包和几片培根。在草丛里翻找一番后，他找到了一根看起来还不错的树枝，将之举起尝试着在空中甩动几下，倒是感觉还算结实。树林某处看不见的地方，布谷鸟轻声啼叫。沃瓦直起身子顿了一顿，缓缓闭上了眼睛。寂静。除了飞禽单调的鸣叫声外再无他响。很快那鸟儿也沉默了。耳畔只剩下不断堆积的沉寂。  
沃瓦摇摇晃晃的站了几分钟，情不自禁地沉醉在清新湿润的空气和燃烧的桦树树枝气味里。但夜晚寒冷的逼近让他不由得打了一个寒颤，下意识地将身上穿的运动衫裹得更紧了一些。沃瓦举起刚刚捡起的树枝串上面包和培根肉，把他们放在了一个用石头临时搭起的烧烤架上，点好火后蹲在旁边。  
为了这一刻的到来，他已经等了整整一年。过去的几年里，每当大学开始放假时，区委就会分派学生们去果园帮忙采摘樱桃。而他会按照命令来到这个地区的亲戚家，度过一个西伯利亚的短暂的夏天。他的姨婆——这个孤独的老妇人，非常开心热情的接待他这个亲人。看在他帮忙做了部分家务的份上，沃瓦有幸得到了一个单人间。所有这些自由无拘束的夜晚都将独属于他一人。  
“嗨！”突然一个年轻的声音从身后传入耳中，沃瓦没有防备，急忙转身向后看去，动作过急险些摔倒。只见他面前站着一个瘦削的少年，身着短裤和一件单薄的T恤，死死地抱着自己的双肩抵御低温，冻得全身都在不住地发抖。他拍向自己的脖子，打死了那团围攻他的几十只蚊子中的一只。沃瓦看着他，扬了扬眉毛。  
“你是不是很冷？”对方没有回应，只是咧嘴笑了一下。看得出来，，这个家伙努力地想挤出一个微笑，无奈冷得厉害，上下牙因打颤磕碰的声音都让人听的一清二楚，最终只能扯出一个看着似是牙疼的傻笑。沃瓦心生同情，他向对方招了招手，示意他坐到火堆旁边来。  
“我迷路了。”少年说道。他蹲坐在温暖的火焰前，颤抖着伸出双手放到火上方取暖。“我早上的时候走近树林里的…然后就迷路了。”他一边说着，一边抬眼瞥向架在火上差不多烤熟的熏肉。沃瓦见此取下那根树枝。  
“给，吃吧。”他将考好的食物递给了面前这个计划之外的“客人”，并看着他接过后开始狼吞虎咽。“你从哪里来的？”面前的家伙几乎快要吃光他的晚餐时，沃瓦开口问道。“库兹米什沃。”对方一边嚼着面包一边回答。“我是不是已经走了很远？”“并不是很远，离这里大概五公里的路程。”沃瓦挠了挠头。“你想喝点茶吗？”“嗯。”少年顺口应道。“哦！糟糕！我…我好像把你的食物都吃光了！对不起！”他扬起乌黑的眉毛，棕色的眸子看向沃瓦，充满愧疚的眼神里又似藏了几分狡黠。“没事的。”沃瓦淡然一笑。  
“暖和些了没？你叫什么名字呢？”“米佳…科贝尔金。”他天真地犹豫着答道，“你呢？”“沃瓦·亚库舍夫”“很高兴能认识你。”米佳向沃瓦伸出手。沃瓦也伸出自己的手与之轻轻一握。然后他环顾四周，但见黑暗正在缓慢的扩散，周遭之物在愈加暗淡的暮色中渐渐失去清晰地轮廓。让他一个人回家是不可能的，他已经迷路一整天了。沃瓦心下叹息，一个美好独自一人的夜晚今天无论如何是要被毁了。可如果现在丢下米佳一个人，沃瓦实在于心不忍。  
“来吧，我送你回家。”他说着站起身，从草丛里扶起一辆自行车。“现在吗？”那家伙惊讶地跳了起来，“我还想再呆一会儿，让身子更暖和些。”“太晚了，天已经快完全黑了，路会不好走。”亚库舍夫脱下了自己的毛衣扔到米佳的肩上。“穿上这个，能让你暖和一些。走吧。”  
他们骑得很慢，老旧的自行车“吱呀”作响，挣扎着在一条尘土飞扬的小路上前行。沃瓦打开手电筒，把它塞到了坐在车架上的米佳手里，让他帮忙照亮道路。  
前方出现了一个上坡的路段。沃瓦本能的将身体前倾，靠在了米佳的背上，有那么一瞬间，他闻到了穿在对方身上那件毛衣衣领后散发的淡淡的味道——混合着篝火，野浆果和青草的味道。他用力地握了一下车把，将头扭开。“我想你不是本地人吧。”他声音略带嘶哑地问米佳。希望借助谈论一些话题分散自己的注意力。“嗯，不是。”他回头看向沃瓦，在这个动作中，沃瓦只觉对方光滑的面颊轻轻蹭过自己的鼻尖。米佳明显的尴尬了一下。他顿了顿继续道：“我来自阿斯特拉罕，来这里是打算与亲戚一起过暑假。”他补充这些话后，两人似是陷入了更加尴尬的安静中。“那你为什么要一个人走近树林？当地的人都曾经在这里迷路过，不过顺便说一句，你的运气真的不错，至少没有陷进沼泽里。”  
“所以为什么要单独行动，没有人陪你吗？”米佳耸了耸肩：“库兹什米沃没有人能陪我出来啊，在那只有三个老人和一个酒鬼拖拉车司机。”沃瓦被逗笑了，随后他不动声色地又一次嗅了嗅对方颈间的气味。  
“我们到了。”米佳回手握住了沃瓦的手臂，沃瓦刹住车子，“不要再迷路了。”他微笑道，从米佳手中接过了自己的毛衣。“你经常去刚才那个我遇见你的地方吗？”米佳问。哪怕是在黑夜，沃瓦依然能注意到对方的眼睛在黑暗里闪闪发光，充满期待的神采。“我明天能去那个地方找你吗？我会带上香肠和牛奶。”“你不会再迷路了吧？”“不，不，肯定不会了，”米佳摇着双手，“我记得我们刚才走过的路。”“那就来找我吧。”说完沃瓦意识到他确实很想能在明天再见到他。他向米佳挥手告别。在确认对方不会再看到自己时，他将鼻子埋进了手中这个沾有对方气息的毛衣衣领中。

2018年  
“德米特里·尼古拉耶维奇！”亚库舍夫几乎是从走廊的另一端跑向科贝尔金的。“弗拉基米尔·弗拉基米罗维奇！”科贝尔金也向他打了声招呼，并紧紧抱住了奔过来的他。他笑着看着亚库舍夫，迅速地亲了一下他的鼻尖。“白痴！”亚库舍夫笑着嗔道，“这里可是政//府的大楼。你还是小孩子不懂事吗？”“我不在乎。”科贝尔金满不在意得回答，“而且这是朋友间的事情，他们别人有什么可管的？我已经有三个月没有见到你了，有时间一起喝一杯吗？”“好啊！”亚库舍夫说着神秘地笑了下，“今天来我家吧，有人刚送了我一些很好的干邑白兰地。”“是去找你还是…”科贝尔金没有再说下去。“找我！”亚库舍夫打断了他，脸微微的红了，“他今天离开了，今晚只有我一个人。”

微弱的光亮从屋中唯一亮着的落地灯中渗出，攫住了亚库舍夫隐于暮色里的半边脸庞。科贝尔金侧目盯着亚库舍夫光影分明的脸，深陷的双颊和眼下的黑眼圈此时格外的明显。“你平时睡得好吗？”他放下手中的酒杯问。“你也看出来了，必须得说，确实很不好。”亚库舍夫垂下眼无奈一笑，“你也知道，这么多工作要做。我正在努力的适应这些。”他抬手擦了擦眼睛，“有点难啊，米佳。曾经都是萨沙和我一起分担这些事。但是现在只有我一人面对整个政府甚至是整个国家的一些事情。”说罢他摊了摊手。科贝尔金略显疲惫的点了点头。从桌上拿起一杯白兰地仰头一饮而尽。“是啊，联邦部长不适合你…”他挥了挥手，“你还在担心地区的事情，放心吧，我已经吧一切事务都交给了季玛和…”科贝尔金注意到亚库舍夫听到阿图霍夫的名字时深色明显的一动，他犹豫了一下没有继续说下去。  
这不足为奇，在圈子里，每个人都清楚地知道这位年轻的助手是如何迅速晋升的。这个话题显然与亚库舍夫无关，然而，出于某种原因却让二人都很不自在。“你知道吗？”科贝尔金突然改变了话题，“现在我特别想和你一起去当初那个谷仓，在干草堆上睡个12小时” “是啊，我在那总能睡得很好。就是会浑身沾满干草屑，醒来后我甚至要从裤子里把那些草挑出去。”“你太不浪漫了。”科贝尔金佯怒责怪道，但嘴角的笑容却是十分柔和，“还记得有一次我的祖母差一点在那抓住咱俩吗？当时谷仓乱的一团糟，她差点被气死。”“那时的我们真好。”亚库舍夫轻轻呼出一口气，看向对方的眼睛。一阵诡异的沉默包围了二人，科贝尔金意识到亚库舍夫应该是准备在今晚把一些事挑明，坦率认真地谈一谈。  
“我们当初为什么要分手，沃瓦？”他轻声问道，“不要以为我在后悔什么，我已经将近二十五年没再想过这件事了。”亚库舍夫没有回答，只是耸了耸肩，接着又举起酒杯给自己灌下了一杯白兰地。科贝尔金无法再看下去，他觉得对方喝的已经够多了。他凑过去，轻柔小心地将杯子从亚库舍夫的手中抽出，慢慢地放回桌子上。揽过亚库舍夫的肩，时隔25年，他终于再一次吻上对方的唇。亚库舍夫颤抖着，伸出手抓住了科贝尔金的衣领作为回应。科贝尔金把他紧紧抱在怀中，就像当年那个第一次不是以朋友身份相处的夏夜一样。过了这么多年，沃瓦的身体抱着还是那样的柔软，这让科贝尔金感到一阵眩晕，他似乎又回到16岁。  
“不，不行，你不能这样。”见对方伸出手正在解自己衬衫的扣子，亚库舍夫抵触地在科贝尔金唇边喃喃说道。科贝尔金对此置若罔闻，一把扯开了亚库舍夫的衬衫。“这么多年我一直都想要了你，我已经忍了几十年了！”科贝尔金忍不住向他低吼道，“我再也不想忍了。”就这一次，让其他乱七八糟的事情都去见鬼吧！  
科贝尔金把亚库舍夫推倒在沙发上，俯身将他压在身下。低下头在亚库舍夫的锁骨上落下细碎的吻的同时，腾出一只手缓缓地抚过对方的胸膛。他将自己的头抵在对方的肩膀上，坏笑着在他的颈边轻轻吹气。这也许是他们最后一次做这样的事了。今晚，所有的欲望与疯狂在压力，孤独与酒精的催化下被推到了顶峰，不受控制的爆发出来。明天亚库舍夫清醒后恐怕杀人的心都有了，科贝尔金知道这一点。明天工作生活仍将继续，明天索比亚宁将会回来，而他自己也要给阿图霍夫打电话嘱咐诸多事宜。但这些都无所谓，今晚是只属于他二人的。科贝尔金小心翼翼地亲吻着亚库舍夫的脖子，随后沿着胸腹一路向下，四处煽风点火。亚库舍夫在他的做乱下，忍不住轻哼出声，吐出断续的压抑的呻吟… …  
半小时后，科贝尔金已经穿好了裤子坐在地板上，慵懒地抽着烟；一旁的沙发上，亚库舍夫正躺在上面闭目养神。“其实，”科贝尔金吐出一口烟后突然开口道，“当初我并没有迷路。”“什么？”亚库舍夫疑惑地问，“什么意思？” “我们第一次见面，我并没有迷路，我知道该怎么走。” “那你为什么要撒谎？”他翻身坐起，接过递来的烟，点燃后吸了两口。  
“因为我想认识你，想和你一起待一会儿。在那之前我已经跟着观察你一周左右了。你可以说我真无聊。”说着科贝尔金捂了一下脸，“妈的，我早就想跟你坦白了。”沃瓦温柔地笑了起来，抬手抚摸着科贝尔金的头发：“其实我一直都怀疑你那时有什么不对劲。你真是狡猾。”科贝尔金没有回答，他握住对方正在轻抚自己头发的手，转头凑过去在手指上落下一个吻。


End file.
